


【贤旭/赫旭】富士山下

by LizWinchester



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Happy Ending Fest, Out of Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 原谅我不再送花。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook/Lee Hyukjae|Eunhyuk, Kim Ryeowook/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 11





	【贤旭/赫旭】富士山下

**Author's Note:**

> 人物角色严重崩坏（苦于夜短放飞自我青青草原），直白的性行为（包括3P）描写，非圆满结局。所有人物性格和情节都是私设，请不要上升真人。  
> 本篇为存档大纲，如果全文写出来了会增添章节~

贤旭分手之后

渣男李哥来者不拒，和小金滚了

曺圭贤知道了之后挺冒火又没立场，还得瞒着李东海，看到金厉旭眼睛都要出血了

李哥一副摆烂的样子搞的大家也不敢去问李虎你到底知不知道李哥乱搞

金希澈之前知道赫海在一起之后还跑去揪着李哥领子恐吓他，李哥一脸无所谓我不会伤害他我约炮滥交都做好安全措施我真的挺喜欢他但滥交我改不了的样子

小金喝多了来找李哥 忘记密码框框框拍门李哥在和李虎打电话曺圭贤开的门

小金就看了他一眼，像一只被丢掉的猫，也不撒娇也不说话飘飘荡荡的就去李哥房间钻他怀里了

还哭

李哥一边给他顺气一边和李东海温温柔柔打电话

半夜小金和李哥做起来动静特别大，不管不顾的叫

曺圭贤忍不了跑过去了，小金骑在李哥身上，李哥搂着他，身上都咬的各种痕迹，李哥就笑

小金一边自己动，扭头问曺圭贤，那你要不要一起来啊

曺圭贤摔门就走了

曺圭贤走了小金就又哭了

李哥把他放倒边揉他边哄他

不哭啊不哭 哥哥对你好 哥哥一直对你好

一开始小金和李哥搞上的时候，李哥还问他，我和曺圭贤谁大 我技术好吧 喜不喜欢我

但李哥其实没对小金有啥特别的感情 纯洁的炮友情 他很珍惜李东海的

李东海是个来去如风的疯逼 又不陪着他天天做 小金柔韧好不多事叫啊喘啊都好听 人选不错

小金很早很早的时候，最先弯是因为李哥，他zqsg喜欢曺圭贤，曺圭贤说没感觉了（他自己忙金厉旭还搬回仁川了）提的分手

金厉旭就疯了，就又想起李赫宰了

他疯得还挺理智，约在宿舍其实反而最安全，后面被曺圭贤知道更肆无忌惮了

曺圭贤是怎么知道的呢 有天他打完游戏神智不清的准备煮夜宵，想去问老李吃不吃，发消息不回就去看看，发现金厉旭睡在老李床上

老李洗完澡出来一看手机 给金厉旭说了 金厉旭那天就没怎么出声 做完小小声问 可以和你一起睡吗

李哥说我洁癖不和人一起睡的

曺圭贤打死都想不到前男友会当着自己的面和别人搞在一起，他本来就是占有欲特别强的人，谈恋爱和分手也都特别清楚，感情变质了就不要再浪费时间早点分开，本来觉得挺对不起厉旭的

一开始觉得金厉旭可能就气自己，那倒也无所谓的反正他不会挽回，结果他俩越搞越嗨了曺圭贤联想到一开始金厉旭对李赫宰动心的事，就有点膈应

他想去质问李赫宰又开不了口，没立场，李哥还一副摆烂的样子特别嘲讽，那段时间曺圭贤就特别烦

曺圭贤想了想把这堆破事告诉金钟云，赫旭他俩这样是不是不大好

金钟云肯定偏向金厉旭啊

“我弟弟之前失恋失魂落魄的好不容易缓过来一点，都是成年男人约个炮咋了”给碰一鼻子灰回去

结果下次金厉旭来找李赫宰，他去洗澡了李赫宰给曺圭贤发消息要不要一起来，你好久没做了吧，不想金厉旭吗

曺圭贤鬼使神差就去了

金厉旭洗完澡披浴袍推门进来房间里是黑的，试探着喊了一声赫宰哥就被曺圭贤整个搂在怀里

跌跌撞撞倒在床上，李赫宰边给他扩张边摸他，金厉旭靠在曺圭贤怀里，曺圭贤一直很温柔很珍重地亲他

那天晚上金厉旭话很少也不叫，曺圭贤不想说话，就老李一直小声地哄金厉旭，指使曺圭贤摆姿势让三个人都舒服

完事之后他俩撸下套子打结丢出去，金厉旭眼睛哭得红红的抱着曺圭贤不撒手，李赫宰就挥手示意曺圭贤带金厉旭出去

这是第二次金厉旭做完留在宿舍里，上一次他睡在客房里的

曺圭贤给他清理完怕第二天起来难受又给他抹了药，他俩一起睡的

第二天一早曺圭贤有节目早就出门了，金厉旭醒来从房间里出来李赫宰在客厅看电视，给他说曺圭贤给你准备了早饭你热一下吃吧我又不会

金厉旭一看是他和曺圭贤同居住宿舍的时候他经常给曺圭贤做的，吃完就默默走了

反正那以后金厉旭没找李赫宰约过，李赫宰多精一人有事找金厉旭也装的这些破事都没发生过一样

之后曺圭贤慢慢开始给金厉旭发消息，他俩又变得像最早还没开始谈恋爱一样。AB八卦你俩是不是快复合了，金厉旭知道他们回不去的。

李赫宰过生日的时候大家聚在宿舍里，两个人谈了一下。金厉旭说，我慢慢想明白了，你是对的，感情里的变化都是不可逆的。我可能还是很喜欢你，但回不去了。和你俩做挺爽的，算是合格的分手炮吧。

曺圭贤：不继续和李哥约了吗？他活真挺好的也是你的菜。

金厉旭：不了吧，爱不爱做不做都没多大意思，我可能还是更适合孤独终老吧。

（我和你认识那么多年，相互扶持一路走来，认认真真爱了那么多年你说分手就分手了，你让我再有什么信心去相信爱情。）

曺圭贤就笑，金厉旭你还是这个性格，我以前特别喜欢你这个样子。

小金就撒娇，现在不喜欢了嘛？

曺老师：喜欢的。（顿了顿）但不是那种喜欢了，你懂吧

小金：我懂的。回去吧。


End file.
